Things are better if I stay
by Zune
Summary: /Song-Fic\Et Si Seulement Matt Survivait ?/Song-Fic\


**_Things are better if I stay_**  
.

**.**

**Il y a longtemps**

**Juste comme un corbillard tu es mort pour entrer de nouveau**

**Nous sommes si loin de toi**

.

_'Nous avons l'immense tristesse de vous annoncer…'_

_'Que la présentatrice Miss Takada a été retrouvée morte….'_

_'Avec elle, le corps d'un de ses ravisseurs, toujours non identifié….'_

Il faisait nuit, maintenant.

Et sans ces flammes qui dansaient si rapidement, ont aurait pût voir qu'il n'y avait aucune lune.

Seule la chaleur de cette nuit d'été pour pleurer Mihael Kheel, alias, Mello.

Les infirmiers se pressaient autour du corps de Takada.

Pas que l'ont puisse encore faire quelque chose pour elle, non.

Mais juste pour voir à quoi ressemblait 'l'élue', une fois carbonisée….

**.**

**Brûlant comme une allumette tu commences à incinérer**

**Les vies de tous ceux que tu as connu**

**Et quel est le pire à prendre,**

**De chaque coeur que tu brise ?**

**Et comme une lame que tu enfonces**

**Et bien j'ai résisté ce soir**

**.**

_-« Sil vous plait, n'approchez pas…. »_

Le garçon roux se moqua intérieurement du policier, qui tentait de l'empêcher d'accéder à ce qu'il voulait.

Il finit par contourner la barrière, et, s'approcha du corps du dénommé Mello, seulement à quelques pas du corps de Takada, mais tellement plus seul….

Il s'agenouillât et posât le crâne noircit sur ses genoux.

Il se mit à caresser ce qu'il restait de cheveux au cadavre.

_-« Mello….. »_

D'un seul coup, le garçon levât son bras et le posât devant ses yeux.

Son poing se détendit, il relevât ses lunettes jaunes.

_-« Mello… Pardon…. »_

Il se pencha et embrassa le cadavre avant de quitter ce lieu.

**.**

**Quelle est la pire des choses que je pourrai dire ?**

**Les choses sont mieux si je reste**

**Si longtemps et bonne nuit**

**Si longtemps et bonne nuit**

**.**

_-« Matt ? Allez, dépêche-toi ! C'est l'heure ! »_

Matt se retournât vers la jeune fille aux cheveux châtain qui venait d'entrer dans la petite chambre de la Wammy House.

_-« J'arrive, Linda, j'arrive…. »_

Sa voix s'éteignit presque.

Linda se rapprocha de Matt, et le prit dans les bras :

_-« Tu sais… Je pense pas que Mello voudrait que tu sois triste…. »_

Elle repartit en courant.

Matt se demanda se que Mello penserait du fait que cette fille assiste à son enterrement.

Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimée, en fin de compte….

Il soupira, passa devant la glace et ajusta son costume noir.

**.**

**Le temps est venu**

**Quand chaque étoile qui tombe te pousse encore aux larmes**

**Nous sommes les blessés que tu as vendus**

**Et quel est le pire que tu prends,**

**De chaque coeur que tu brise ?**

**Et comme une lame que tu enfonces**

**Et bien j'ai résisté ce soir**

**.**

_-« Ainsi, Mihael Kheel reposeras aux côtés de notre seigneur… »_

Matt releva légèrement la tête.

_-« Allez, Mail, lève-toi ! »_

Mr. Roger venait de lui donner un coup de coude.

Matt soupira.

Il n'avait jamais osé affronter son Mello si cher en face… Que dirait il, de là-haut, s'il le voyait prononcer son discours funéraire ?

Il se levât du banc en bois de la petite chapelle.

Traversa les rangs.

Mello n'était pas vraiment aimé, mais toute la Wammy House était venu pour l'être qui était désormais considéré comme un héro, là-bas, égal à L.

**.**

**Quel est le pire que je pourrai dire ?**

**Les choses sont mieux si je reste**

**Si longtemps et bonne nuit**

**Si longtemps et bonne nuit**

**.**

Il s'approcha du cercueil au couvercle ouvert ou gisait un être qui ressemblait à si méprendre à un ange….

_-« Mello…. »_

Il bloqua son souffle.

_'Non, pas pleurer, pas pleurer…'_

_-« Mello a toujours été… Une sorte de grand frère. Un ami, et même plus. Sans lui, je ne crois pas que j'aurais pût survivre au décès de mes parents…._

_Mello…_

_Si tu peux m'entendre de là-haut, j'aimerais que tu ne m'en veuille pas…. Car je risque fort de saboter un peu ton éloge funèbre… »_

Il y eut quelques fous rires des orphelins, rapidement réprimander.

_-« Tu sais, je n'aurait jamais imaginé que tu puisse laisser un si grand vide, Mello._

_Je m'en veux, c'est un peu de ma faute._

_Tu te rappelles le plan ?_

_J'ai eu peur, j'ai pris la route en direction d'un village et me suis caché._

_Je ne voulais pas mourir…._

_Et maintenant, je me rends compte…._

_Que j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que d'être ici, sans toi… »_

Sa voix se brisa à ses mots.

Il tomba brusquement, se recroquevilla sur lui-même, pris dans une crise de larmes….

**.**

**Peut-tu m'entendre ?**

**Es-tu près de moi ?**

**Méritons-nous**

**De quitter la terre ?**

**En tirons-nous une leçon ?**

**.**

_'Si seulement, si seulement, je pouvais encore avoir le choix…._

_Si seulement, au mon dieu, Mello, je préférerais partir avec toi….'_

**.**

**Quel est le pire que je pourrai dire ?**

**Les choses sont mieux si je reste**

**Si longtemps et bonne nuit**

**Si longtemps et bonne nuit**

**Et si tu continues dans cette voie**

**Les choses sont mieux si je reste**

**Si longtemps et bonne nuit**

**Si longtemps et bonne nuit**

**.**

**_-Helena - My Chemical Romance -_**


End file.
